There's A Song Deep Within My Soul
by Candescence
Summary: Based on What A Girl Wants. Lily Adrienne Granger hasn't known her father her whole life and now that she's got the chance, she's going to take it... No matter what...
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. The plot was snagged a bit from the movie _"What a Girl Wants."_

AN: Well here it is, the first chapter. I thought of it after watching _What a Girl Wants._ It's taken me roughly about an hour and a half to write the first chapter. I would like to give special thanks to my good friend Ral for all her help on the letter to Harry. THANK YOU SO MUCH! The title is to fluxuate since I don't know what to call this story yet...

I have not read the Sixth book, so anything actually past book Four is completely Alternate Universe.

Without further ado... Here's the story...

My name is Lily Adrienne Granger and I have lived in San Diego California my whole life. It's just been my mom, Hermione, and me, living in a little house by Coronado Beach. It wasn't great little house, but it was "_us._" It was home.

You see there's, something different about me, besides not having a dad, I'm a witch, as well as my mom. Every year I get aboard a train and make my journey across the United States to the Salem Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but not anymore.

I had just graduated not four days ago and my life had broke out in all hell. My mother was a Medi-witch for the magical and non-magical community and I was her intern for now, just as I had been for the past two summers. I still was unsure of what I wanted to do with my life. I could do anything I wanted with my NEWT scores.

Did I forget today was my birthday? Yes, I also had to work on my eighteenth birthday.

**-Third Person POV-**

"I need a half cc of Oxycodone stat."

A, once bushy, curly haired bookworm, now with sleek straight hair pulled into a ponytail, said in a serious tone. "We're losing him. Get the defibulator and charge it to 300..."

Few minutes later, "Time of death, 4:27 pm." Hermione said in a low, sorrowful tone. She still had never gotten used to the fact that people die in her line of work and you can't save all of them...

Lily sat down on the sofa in the common room of the hospital. In came soon was Hermione and sat down on the sofa with her daughter. Lily laid her head down in her mothers lap. "I know that look. What's wrong baby?"

"Tell me the story of my dad again. The same one you tell me every birthday..."

Hermione sighed, it pained her to talk about Harry, but he was her daughter's father and once was her lover and her fiancé. Anyways...

"Once upon a time, there was a bushy haired little girl who met a little boy with these striking green eyes..." Hermione started.

**+FLASHBACK+** _AN: Verbatim from book one, Hermione's telling the story and having flashbacks._

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth. "We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it then." She sat down. Ron looked taken aback. "Er- all right." He cleared this throat.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard-- I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough-- I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" She said this all very fast.

Harry looked at Ron, and was relieved to see by stunned face that he hadn't learned all the course books by heart either.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.

"Harry Potter," said Harry.

"Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course-- I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_..."

**+ANOTHER FLASHBACK+**

Harry he did something that was both very brave and very stupid: He took a great running jump and managed to fasten his arms around the troll's neck from behind. The troll couldn't feel Harry hanging there, but even a troll will notice if you stick a long bit of wood up its nose, and Harry's wand had still been in his hand when he'd jumped-- it had gone straight up one of the troll's nostrils.

Howling with pain, the troll twisted and flailed its club, with Harry hanging on for dear life; any second, the troll was going to rip him off or catch him a terrible blow with the club.

Hermione had sunk to the floor in fright; Ron pulled out his own wand-- not knowing what he was going to do he heard himself cry the first spell that came into his head: "_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand, rose high, high up into the air, turned slowly over-- and dropped, with a sickening crack onto its owner's head. The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble.

Harry got to his feet. He was shaking out and out breath. Rom was standing there with his wand still raised, staring at what he had done.

It was Hermione who spoke first. "Is it-- dead?"

"I don't think so," said Harry, "I think it's just been knocked out." He bent down and pulled his wand out of the troll's nose. I was covered in what looked like gray glue.

"Urgh-- troll boogers."

**+End Flashback+**

"...After the troll accident, we became inseperatable, the three of us. It was always the "dream trio." Gosh, I could never get my eyes off your father. I think I realized I loved him in my sixth year. He had got into a Quiditch accident. He was hit directly in the left temple by a stray bludger. I had never felt so scared in my life. I was afraid we were going to lose him when he went into a coma for almost two months.

"The first thing I told him was that I loved him and I couldn't live without him. He had been my rock, my support when I really needed it. When your grandparents died at the end of my fifth year, he was the only one who could get me to eat, talk, or even study. I felt like my whole world was falling apart. During our seventh year, we had become engaged. He was my best friend and the man I loved. We were going to get married the summer after our seventh year, but everything changed...

**+Flashback+**

Hermione was worried. Dumbledore wouldn't have asked her to his office right before Christmas without a good reason. Once she got to his office, she said his current password (Carmel crèmes) and walked in.

"Welcome Hermione, you're probably wondering why I've asked you here."

"Yes sir."

Dumbledore looked at Hermione, his eyes weren't twinkling anymore. "Hermione you have to leave. Harry can't afford to have any distractions. His time is getting shorter and soon Voldemort will be knocking at his door. You have to leave Hermione..."

Hermione started crying, she realized it was for the better. Harry would begin worrying too much about her and not enough about defeating Voldemort. She wrote him a note.

_My love..._

_ By the time you will be reading this I will be gone. Ours was a love so true I will never forget it … The most important things in life are priceless, as was our time together … But if you love me you will do as I say. Forget about me. You will forget of a name and a pair of eyes and I will forget a happiness that has become impossible. Forgive me and forget me._

_Love Always,_

_Hermione._

**+End Flashback+**

Hermione hadn't known at the time she was pregnant. She had conceived at Halloween. The first ball that Harry and Hermione skipped out on and made love to each other for the first time. They had been each other's first...

She hadn't noticed a skipped period because since she had got her period, she hadn't been regular. When Hermione finally found out on New Years, she cried. She cried because Harry would miss out on so much. She cried because he wasn't going to be there for her. And she also cried because he wouldn't know...

"Then today, eighteen years ago, I gave birth to a beautiful little girl. You were the mirror image of Harry, it scared me so much. Instead of your eyes being blue like most babies when they're born, yours were green. A brilliant, startling, emerald green. You had his black unruly hair and little curls. Anyone who saw you, that knew Harry as well, couldn't deny that you were his daughter.

"As you've grown up you've become a beautiful young woman who any mother could be proud of. I'm sorry you never got to go to Hogwarts like me or your father did, but you understand, I did want was best for you." Hermione said as her story was coming to a close.

Lily pulled one of her raven black curls and brushed it out of her face. "Why didn't you go back to him after he defeated Voldemort? You've always avoided this question..."

Hermione looked at her daughter, her chocolate brown eyes meeting her daughters emerald green eyes. "The war lasted several years, you know this from your studies. So I guess I always thought he moved on and wouldn't need me anymore..."

Lily had wanted to know her father her whole life and now after hearing this story again, she had decided she was going to go to London and meet her father.

No matter what...

AN 2: So what do you think? Leave me a review and let me know!


	2. Meeting Landon

"Last boarding call for United Airline flight 214 to connection in Washington, DC to Heathrow, London, England..."

'This is it…' Lily thought as she boarded the flight in San Diego. She was doing this all without her mother's permission. Lily was going to finally meet her father, Harry.

Lily knew she needed not to worry about a passport since last summer her and her mom had gone to Japan. They had gone for Lily's seventeenth birthday as well as getting Hermione away before she had a nervous break down at work.

Lily knew her mother would be worried sick when she found Lily missing. Which is why Lily was fixing to call and leave her a message. Lily knew her mother was still at the hospital. That's how it had been for a while. Hermione had put in so much overtime in the past three months that Lily felt so alone, even in her own home.

"Hey mom, it's me. Ummm… This might come to a shock to you when you get home. I know I won't be there. When you go into my room and see that I'm not there, I hope you don't freak. I need to find out who I am. I've spent the last eighteen years of my life only living half my life. I want to know the other half. I want to know my father. I realized this on my birthday. I love you so much mom and PLEASE don't worry. I'll be fine…" –click-

Lily had been cut off by her own answering machine. What were the odds of that? The stewardess had just come by and told her she needed to turn off her cell phone. Lily settled into her seat next to the window then slipped on her earbuds, which went to her cd player. Song of the moment, you may ask, _London Calling_ from the Clash.

_London calling to the faraway towns,  
Now war is declared, and battle come down.  
London calling to the underworld,  
Come out of the cupboard, you boys and girls.  
London calling, now don't look to us,  
Phony Beatlemania has bitten the dust.  
London calling, see we ain't got no swing,  
'Cept for the ring of that truncheon thing._

Lily woke up several hours later, arriving in Washington DC. She couldn't believe it. She was half way there. Half way to her dad…

She had a one-hour lay over in DC. In this time Lily ate dinner and sorted out her thoughts. Maybe she shouldn't be doing this… Maybe she could just turn around and go home… Lily shook her head. No, she was going to London and that was that. No ifs, ands, or buts about it, as her mother would say sometimes. Finally she made her way to her next and final flight…

Lily had arrived in London about 10 am the next morning. She slept the whole flight over, but was experiencing major jet lag. It had to be the time change. It was only about 12 am in San Diego and Lily was hoping her mother hadn't been up all night thinking about her.

After picking up her luggage, she hailed a taxi to a little dinner outside of the airport area. She grabbed herself a cup of coffee and a blueberry muffin. Boy, did people in London have an odd accent though. Lily had to ask some of the people to repeat themselves.

She couldn't believe how clueless she was to the British English language. You would of thought with her mother being British and everything she would of learned the accent, but sadly by the time Lily had started talking and everything, she had, had too much American influence. Finally Lily said screw it and took out her London tour guidebook.

Lily looked at the name of her hotel, The Hanover Hotel. 'What a charming name,' Lily thought to herself, 'sounds kind of like hangover… but it is the only magical hotel around…' Lily sighed to herself as she got off the bus in front of her hotel on St. Georges Street.

Next thing she knows there's a thunderclap and a burst of lightening. Then the bottom fell out of the sky… 'Well it can't rain all the time…' Lily thought as she ran inside the Georgian styled hotel.

Hearing the bell jingle above her head reminded her of some of the little bookshops she used to go into all the time in Cali. Walking over towards the front desk, she sat her duffle bag down and took a long look around the place.

"You and me, can't you see, how our hearts are one. Please believe and don't deceive. Now our journey's just begun…" The young man, whom sitting on the counter of the front desk, stopped singing and looked up from his guitar. His golden, hazel eyes met emerald green ones. "Oh hello, I didn't see you there." He said politely.

"It's alright, you're a marvelous musician. Is that an Ibanez AW120 Acoustic?" Lily said as she looked down from the young man's eyes. The guitar had a dreadnought body as well as an Englemann spruce top. It had a rosewood fretboard and bridge. At the end of the neck it had Gold Grover die-cast gold tuners. The overall finish of the guitar reminded Lily of a dark violin colour.

"Yes it is, are you a musician?" He asked. Lily looked back up at him, "Yes I am, I've been playing since I was little. My name is Lily Granger, it's nice to meet you." She stated as she held out her hand for him to shake.

Instead of shaking it, he lifted it to his lips and laid a gentle kiss on it, "Landon Conklin. It's more of a pleasure to meet you Lily. Has anyone told you, you have remarkable eyes?"

Lily have a small laugh, "No, not really." She replied as she put her hand back to her side. "Quite the flatter aren't you? Reminding you, I'm an American the whole pick up stuff doesn't work really well on me." Lily finished with a smile.

"Ah, well in that case, checking in?" Landon said as he put the sign that said reception on the counter and dinged a little bell. "Day job?" Lily asked in wonder. "Yes, one of many. The life of a struggling musician." He said.

Lily had a grin on her face and gave a small laugh. "Let me show you around the place." Lily nodded. "So the kitchens through there," Landon pointed down the hall next to the reception desk. "The common room is up the stairs and to the left, but I must warn you dogn phone can be no lifted." He smiled as she got a confused look on her face.

"The phone doesn't work," he said slowly, "and elevator none."

A young woman walked out of the bathroom, "Loo's free."

Lily gave another quizzical look, "whose loo?" Landon laughed, "We better take this slowly."

Lily laughed, "Yes, we should." Lily looked up and saw a news story going across the screen. She couldn't believe all the muggle things that where in this hotel.

"It was hard to believe that less than 24 hours ago, head auror Harry Potter gave up his seat to run for Minister of Magic." The reporter said.

"That's my dad." Lily said with a longing look in her eyes and in her voice. Landon gave her a look of disbelief. "Long story." She told him.

"Why should an accident at birth and the fame I've had gained from defeating Voldemort, be the reason why I've held the seat? I think as running for Minister of Magic it'll give the people the ability to give me the power as they give me by vote." Harry said into the microphone.

The screen went back to the reporter. "Auror Potter will marry his fiancée Cho Chang at the end of this summer in the presence of Albus Dumbledore himself. He will also inherent a stepdaughter, the lovely Laurell Chang. But it's the surprising announcement that sent shockwaves through the magical community…"

**-Change of Scenes-**

Dumbledore took his hand and patted Harry on the back. "I have to admit Harry, when you suggested leaving your post as Head Auror, I thought you were crazy. But this," he said with the glint of joy in his eyes, "is political dynamite."

"Call me old-fashioned Albus, but I had the eccentric idea we were doing something right." Harry said.

"You can do the right thing and still be a winner." Albus said.

"The ladies poll already puts the party 15 points ahead. That's cause of you Harry." Another man in the room with statistics said.

"See you're already changing the image of the party your father loved. He would have been so proud of you. Look at you, you're young, trusting, idealistic, handsome, and have a wonderful reputation…" Albus was then cut off by Cho walking in.

"And a fabulous fiancée who has all the right connections." Cho gave a brilliant white smile with a laugh. "I'm sorry to interrupt Albus, but if I don't steal Harry away he's going to miss his speech at the Grand Ball for the current Minister."

"Oh right, my speech." Harry went digging into his pockets for his speech. "Left hand pocket darling." Cho chimed in.

"Well that seems to be all." Harry said as he made his way out the parlor door.

"Well you two enjoy yourselves." Albus asked of them. Cho walked over to Albus and talked quietly with him. "How's our boy doing?" Cho asked. "If he doesn't voice too many of his opinions, I think we have the newest Minister of Magic on our hands." Cho walked out, grinning like a cheshire cat, looking for Harry.

**AN: Well I hope you liked this chapter. Yeah, some of it is like the movie. The quote, "Well it can't rain all the time" comes from another one of my favourite movies, _The Crow_. I'm going to try and maybe write another chapter tonight. But if I have no muse, then it'll probably be after Labor Day.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all of its characters don't belong to me. Lyrics from _London Calling_ belong to one of the greatest punk bands (I think so anyways), The Clash. Words and phrases from the movie _What a Girl Wants_ don't belong to me either. They belong to Warner Bros and Co.**


End file.
